degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Esme Song/@comment-32262988-20170614031510/@comment-5483266-20170615031521
Lmfao, you should go try out for the Olympics with all the reaching you're doing and the shit you got twisted. Esme's far from popular on this site. Only a select few individuals are genuine fans of her and think she deserves better. Here, let me correct your shitty dumpster fire of a post for you: Zig: *abuses and cheats on Maya, has no respect for boundaries, slutshames his girlfriends, doesn't defend Esme when his friends attack her, generalizes all Muslims as suicide bombers* Fandom: My son Zigmund has never done anything wrong in his life, I stan the very air he breathes,,,he's too good for this world. A cinnamon roll with gr8 biceps. Lola: *does the bare ass minimum while looking cute with her Smurfette 'do, pursued Tiny against her best friend's wishes, immaturely body shamed Shay and said that she had no cute pictures of herself when Shay confronted her over pining for Tiny post break-up, lied about Tiny sleeping with her in an effort to make Shay jealous, ignorantly assumed Goldi was in an arranged marriage, was also complicit in drawing women of colour as monkeys* DTC/Stan Twitter: LOOK AT THIS PRECIOUS PURE-HEARTED ANGEL <333 Mola forever!!1 Frankie: *equates black women to zoo animals and gives a half-assed apology* Fandom: okay this wasn't a good look but she's still a cutie pie without a racist bone in her body uwu Hunter: *doxxed and bullied Maya, justified mistreating her, forcefully laid hands on both Maya and Yael, makes an Islamophobic comment towards Goldi, brought a gun to school and was on the verge of using it before Miles talked him down* Fandom: He's just a poor, misunderstood soul and an amazing representation of mental illness. HIs character is so deep, so complex. He has laYERS Esme: *exists, doesn't have a polished sunshine-and-rainbows Barbie personality or complex, struggles with mental illness and a tragic background, genuinely connects with and tries to help Miles albeit through her own misguided way, saves Maya's life* Fandom: erm...she's rude and unclassy and a pill popping harlot. I feel so triggered by her existence. Discount Imogen teas, Queen Immy did it better. Goldi: *makes one (1) offhand comment about Zoe not looking gay in a moment of genuine confusion and surprise, later goes on to support her coming out to the public in the very same episode while breaking stereotypes and generating some of the series' most powerful, thought-provoking scenes* Fandom: WHAT A HOMOPHOBIC TRASH ASS TOWELHEAD, THIS Y'ALL'S FEMINIST QUEEN? I DO NAHT CLAIM THIS AS GEWD MOOZLUM REP Grace: *is the voice of reason of the show, builds a friendship with Zoe and Maya and is the only one who calls out and holds people slutshaming Esme accountable, was conditioned to think she was undesirable to men because of the way she presents herself and her lack of conventional femininity, discovers that she loves Zoe but is not wired to do so romantically, is learning to live with a serious, life-threatening disease* Fandom: ugh she's such a boring ass, self hating lesbian bitch. wish the CF claims her soon so I don't have to sit through her presence. Esme literally can't even breathe without racist and ableist shitstains coming out of the woodwork to vilify, shame, and slander her. Not even this Wiki is a safe space if you actually read the majority of the comments about her character on this page. Try again, Eggbert.